


Nearer to the Truth

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comics), Secret Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, sex after a mission is a SHIELD tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD was full of notorious gossips. But they never came closer to the truth than when they were joking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearer to the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydeathfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/gifts).



> Thanks to K for a quick and fantastic beta job!

There were rumors. A lot of rumors of many kinds and shapes and sizes and combinations. Any affection shown between anyone at SHIELD was a target but with this group… well, nobody was going to find out the truth unless those five agents wanted them to know. Many junior agents felt fairly certain that they had an inkling of who was with who or what combinations of the director, his one good eye, his favorite scientist and two favorite assassins had been or were currently involved.

Most of them never got closer to the truth than when they were joking around.

~*~*~*~*~

It wasn’t ever something they explicitly discussed. At least not in the beginning. It felt like at times that Don’t Ask Don’t Tell applied even when you were smack in the middle of the thing you weren’t supposed to be talking about. They didn’t talk about the back alley in Prague, or the hotel room in Vienna, or that broom closet just down from their CO’s office. It wasn’t brought up.

Or it wasn’t brought up until SHIELD showed up.

They’d both accepted the job offer after a day of considering their options. They’d fly back to the states in the morning and… well, Nick wasn’t entirely sure what came after the ‘and’. He hadn’t really taken a look at the fraternization policies yet. It could have been a now or never—or hide it all all over again for the next twenty years—situation. That was what saw him standing outside Phil’s hotel room in Paris. 

He smiled as the door opened and Phil leaned against the doorjamb. “I was wondering if you’d show up.”

“If?”

“Okay, when.” Phil stepped aside and let Nick into the room. “So…”

Nick pulled the door closed and sighed. “Is this going to be easier or harder to talk about after a couple orgasms?”

Phil smiled and pressed closer to him, kissing his lips. “Think we’ll still want to come after we talk about it?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“On if you’re still going to let me fuck you after I tell you I don’t want to do the sneaking around bullshit anymore.”

“Good. And yes, I will still let you fuck me in that case.” Phil grinned and kissed him again. “Look, I went through the policies and everything—“

“Of course you did.”

“And SHIELD doesn’t care what the hell we do as long as it doesn’t affect the job.”

“Makes sense.” Nick wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him again. “Does this mean I have to start taking you out for dinner and shit?”

Phil laughed and pulled him further into the room. “If you want. I’m a pretty cheap date.”

“I’m willing to spring for pizza.” 

“Then I’m all yours.”

“Oh really?”

Phil smirked again. “Well, unless you’re alright with sharing.”

Something about the way he said that made Nick’s cock twitch. “That we can talk about later.”

Phil’s eyebrow crept up as he sat down on the bed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nick kissed him, pressing him down onto the mattress. “Yeah, we can definitely talk that out later.” His hips moved against Phil’s, driving moans from both of them.

As he expected, Phil wasn’t going to let it go. His voice dropped to a dark little whisper. “You wanna watch or…”

“Watching’s good.” Nick smirked and reached between them, stroking his hand over the bulge in Phil’s pants. “Seeing you get fucked by somebody else… Mm…” He kissed him again. “It would have to be the right somebody though.”

Phil rocked his hips up into Nick’s hand. “Of course.”

“Nothing but the best for you.” Nick nuzzled his neck and nipped at his earlobe. “Too many clothes.”

Phil’s laugh filled the small room. “I’ll get right on that, Boss.”

~*~*~*~*~

She knocked politely, not at all checking for escape routes out of the headquarters as she waited for permission to enter. This wasn’t a prison, she told herself again. It was a job. A good one where it seemed things would be far easier in the long run. There was something she needed to clear up before things went any further.

Words like power dynamics, ingratiation, and exploitable affection all rolled through her head. Honestly, she’d had worse assignments—if that would even be the word for this— and she knew how it worked with most of her employers. But there had been very few of them that she would willingly have considered using this particular form of manipulation on.

Of course, she’d considered the fact that they might not be interested. Even her powers of seduction weren’t going to make someone magically develop an interest in women. But she figured they’d believed Barton when he told them he wanted to bring her in. They hadn’t killed her when she got here. Even if this idea blew up in her face—which she doubted—she could play the ‘I don’t understand’ card and sweep it all under the rug.

A brusque ‘Enter’ came through the door and she pushed it open, stepping into the office. Director Fury lifted his head. “Romanov.”

“Director.”

He spoke again before she could take a breath to continue. “I was wondering how long it would take you to show up.”

“Sir?” That was not the statement she expected from this man or any man for that matter when faced with her in a very short and very low cut black dress. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I mean, I’ve done the research, Romanov. I know what your previous employers expected from you and what your previous handlers no doubt thought they were entitled to.” He leveled her with a look and she found for the first time in a long time that she felt slightly contrite for the assumption she’d made. “You don’t need to do that here.”

“And if I want to do that here?” She didn’t bother denying anything. One thing she’d learned very quickly was that Director Fury didn’t take bullshit with a smile. He knew who she was and what she’d been. He knew the kind of people she’d worked for and clearly had a good understanding of how those situations worked out for her.

He shrugged one shoulder, sitting back in his chair. “If you find yourself attracted to your co-workers or COs, we’ll have another conversation.”

“If?”

“I am not going to assume that will happen, Agent Romanov.”

“You don’t have to assume, sir.”

“Oh really?”

It was more of a smirk than a smile and she found herself mirroring it back to him. “I was under the impression that you knew everything that happens around here.”

“I’m only human, Agent Romanov.”

“I was counting on that, Director.” She leaned forward and one of his eyebrows crept up slightly. She considered that a win. The entire conversation felt like a chess match. Every word, every phrase had to be perfect or he’d find the opening and… check mate. “Of course, despite what people think of me, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of anything that already exists between anyone.”

“Not sure what you’re implying, Natasha.”

“There are rumors… Nick.” If he was going to slip into the familiar, she’d follow his lead. It could buy her a little extra wiggle room if this went sour.

“There are always rumors. They’re not always accurate.”

“Well, since we’re being blunt about these things,” she smiled and tilted her head slightly. “Are you and Agent Coulson romantically involved?”

“Is that really what the rumors say?”

Her smile morphed slowly into a smirk. “Alright, are you two fucking then?”

He studied her for a moment, and she began to wonder if she’d pushed too far. She had her suspicions and there were rumors but blunt or not, it really wasn’t any of her business. He broke the silence a moment before she started to consider the tactical appropriateness of an apology. “Yes, we are.”

It was her eyebrow’s turn to climb. “I didn’t think you’d share that kind of information. That’s not common knowledge.”

“No, it’s not.” He stood and moved around his desk, leaning on it in front of her. “It’s also not common knowledge that our situation does not negate the offer you came here to make.”

“Really?”

“It’s a package deal, Agent Romanov.”

“We’re back to Agent now?” She shook her head. “To be honest, his office was my next stop.”

He nodded once at that bit of information. “So the question is, what do you want from us? Why do this?”

“That’s two questions.”

“And that’s not an answer.” He studied her again but she remained silent. She would have liked to have given him an answer, but she was finding it difficult to put the right words to the impulse that had sent her knocking at his door. He sighed and brought her attention fully back on him. “Have dinner with us tonight.”

She nearly laughed. “You’re asking me out on a date?”

“I’m asking you to dinner with me and Phil.” She noted the shift. Not Agent Coulson now, but Phil. That felt significant. “Whether it’s a date or not is entirely up to you.”

“And Agent Coulson.”

“Of course. I hope you like Moroccan.”

“I do, actually.” She found herself smiling a little more genuinely. “Though I’m not sure I’m dressed for dinner.”

“You look lovely, Agent Romanov.” The voice behind her came as a surprise. She turned to see Agent Coulson standing in the doorway. The man had a talent for going undetected even by her. It was impressive. He offered her his arm as Nick came up beside her.

She smiled and took it, resting her hand on his forearm as Nick slipped in behind her to kiss Phil’s cheek. “Well,” she found herself letting out a small laugh. “I am hungry.” Nick nodded and motioned to the door. At the very least, this would be an interesting evening.

~*~*~*~*~

His breath and heartbeat echoed in his ears as they entered the safe house. He checked the door, bolted it and went about checking the windows she hadn’t gotten to yet. “We’re clear.” He barely got the words out before she had him by the jacket and pressed her mouth to his. He let himself enjoy it for a bit before pulling back. “Whoa, hold up…”

“Why?” Natasha kissed him again and Clint found himself asking the same question. “It’s adrenaline. If either of us are going to get any rest, we should work it off.”

He moaned when her hand cupped the bulge in his tactical suit. “Nat…”

“You know I’m right.”

“Yeah but… you’re…” He tried to call up the rumor he’d heard about her and either Fury or Coulson. He didn’t want to seem like he was poaching from either of them. Assassin or not, he wasn’t that stupid. “And I’m… Jesus, Nat…” He bit his lip. “I’m kinda seeing someone?”

“Oh?” Her hand didn’t stop exploring him through the gear.

“Yeah, and I don’t want to fuck things up with her.”

“Is it that serious?”

He hesitated. “Not yet, but… I wouldn’t mind if it got there.”

“So it’s exclusive then?” Her head tilted to the side slightly, as if she were a cat watching a particularly interesting mouse. He had an oddly familiar feeling of being hunted, and he wasn’t sure he didn’t enjoy it.

“No.”

“Hmm.” She leaned in, sucking on this throat until his eyes fell closed. “Is she SHIELD?”

“Yeah.”

“Field work?”

“Yeah.”

‘Then she’ll understand this.” Natasha kissed his lips again. “I’d almost bet that she’s likely been here herself.” He shivered at the thought of Bobbi wrapped around some other agent, head thrown back, moaning. “Mm, is that a pleasant thought?”

“Ye—no. No. What kind of person would want to watch someone they lo—care about get fucked by somebody else?” 

“I would.” She smiled. It was a little too sweet and not sharp enough to make him nervous, which only made him more suspicious. She licked her lips and laughed softly, as if remembering something pleasant. Given the topic of conversation, he felt his had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking about. “It’s fun, actually.”

“Yeah?” He found himself really thinking about it. The image in his head was standard spank bank material. Bobbi and Nat tangled around each other. If they’d both be up for that… He groaned low in his throat. “I’ll think about it.”

“I have no doubt you will. In the mean time…” She slid a hand over the zipper in the tactical suit. “You are too tense.”

Clint kissed her again, swearing he’d tell Bobbi everything when he got back. They had a lot to talk about anyway.

~*~*~*~*~

“So, you and Barton?”

Bobbi turned from the case she was filling with equipment and her eyebrow shot up.. “Yeah. Kinda. It’s not that big a deal.”

“Are you sure?” She saw the smirk forming as she glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at him. “Does he know about…?” 

“Yes, I routinely tell people I’ve dated for a month that I’m also sleeping with two of my COs.”

The chuckle behind her as she turned back to her packing may have contributed to the small smile that crossed her face. “Sleeping with implies it’s going to happen again.”

“It could, if you stop being smug about it.”

“Hmm. That’s a tall order.”

“I’m worth it.”

“I’m aware of that.” His voice held that usual quiet hint of amusement. The one that made everyone think he knew something particularly interesting about them. She grinned and stood up in time for his arm to slip around her waist and his lips to press what could be a chaste kiss to the curve of her neck. “I’m not going to get an arrow through the neck for this, am I?”

She shrugged. “Nothing’s exclusive as far as I’m aware.” She laughed softly as his lips pressed on a spot below her ear. “Hell, for all I know, he might want to watch.”

“Well there’s a fun idea.”

“I thought you’d like that.”

“Nick will too.” Phil smiled. “And we wouldn’t want to leave anyone out. I’m sure Natasha and Clint would appreciate some bonding partnership ideas.”

“I’m sure.” She shivered as his teeth pressed against her skin. “Why do I get the feeling that’s already in motion?”

“Because they’re halfway around the world right now?”

“Mm. Depends on how the mission went, obviously.” Bobbi laughed and closed the case. “And if Clint’s overdeveloped sense of societal right and wrong win out.”

“You think he’d see it as a betrayal?”

“Maybe. It depends on how serious he is about me.”

“He’d be an idiot not to be serious about you. And he’s not an idiot.”

“Says that man sleeping with two other people.”

“Jealous?”

“Occasionally.” She shrugged and turned around to kiss his lips. “But it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“You sure?” There was something in his voice, light and casual though it was, that made her pull back and look him in the eye. “I don’t want you sucked into something you don’t want to deal with.” His thumb came up, tracing the line of her bottom lip. “I’m not going to get in your way if you and Barton want to do the whole married, monogamous thing.”

“But you can’t offer me that?”

“I don’t think that’d be fair to either of us.” His thumb moved up, stroking over her cheek bone. “And you know that’s not what I’m looking for.”

“I think you know that’s not what I really want either.”

A tiny bit of the tension in Phil’s shoulders that most people wouldn’t have noticed released at that. “Does Barton?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Maybe that’s a conversation you should have before we do this again.” His arms slipped around her waist again even as he spoke, and she smiled.

“Well, just in case…” She kissed him deeply, pulling him flush against her by the lapels of his suit and backing up against the nearest wall. “One more time, for old time’s sake?”

~*~*~*~*~

“So…” Clint was tense. Far too tense in her mind, given what he and Bobbi had just done. Her hand roamed across his chest as she looked up at him. “How was your trip?”

“Same old, same old.” She shrugged and put her head down. He’d held off for a few days since they’d both gotten back but apparently he wanted to talk about something now. And she had a pretty clear idea what that something was. “Yours?”

“Well… hot, wet…” He laced his fingers between hers. “I fucked Natasha.”

“Did you?” She tried to hide her smile against his chest.

“Yeah… look, I’m sorry I didn’t mean for it to happen—“

“Clint—“

“It was adrenaline and the job and too much energy—“

“Clint—“

“It won’t happen again, I swear Bobbi, I want this to work between us, I won’t fuck up again.” 

“Clint!” She put her hand over his mouth, stopping the flood of words. “It’s okay.”

He stared at her, mouth open as she pulled her hand away. “What?”

“It’s okay.”

“How?”

Bobbi smiled. “I get it, I guess. I never really bought into the whole one person for everybody thing. That seems like a lot of pressure to put on one person.”

The crinkle between his eyes formed as he thought that idea out. She barely resisted the urge to reach out and touch that spot. “Yeah… yeah, that makes sense.”

“It’s a two way street, though.” She grinned and stretched up to kiss his lips.

He kissed her back, slowly pulling her closer until she was straddling his hips again. “Yeah, I mean… that’ll take some getting used to but I wouldn’t ask you to put up with that if… you know.”

“I appreciate that.” Bobbi pressed her lips to Clint’s throat and kissed a slow, meandering path down and across his collar bone. “Because I may have been sleeping with Fury and Coulson since before we started dating.” His mouth opened and his eyes widened as he processed her confession. She traced her fingers over his chest in random patterns that sped as she spoke. “I probably should have said something when you and I started sleeping together but I figured it would scare you off. And I didn’t want to do that.”

“Both of them? I thought—“

“What?” She nipped at a spot on his chest.

“Well… Natasha.”

“Ah, yes.” Bobbi laughed. “Well, we haven’t quite gotten to that combination yet.”

She felt his body react under her even before his eyes closed and he moaned. She considered that while he might need a little time to adjust to the idea that both of them fucking other people was an acceptable option, the idea of watching her with Natasha was one he’d been considering fro a long time. “Can we?”

She smiled, sliding down his body far enough to let him press up into her again. “I don’t see why not.”

~*~*~*~

Natasha watched the other woman as she worked over the heavy bag. “We have some mutual friends.”

A smile crept across Bobbi’s face. “That we most certainly do.” She stepped back from the bag and tilted her head as she studied Natasha with a certain rather flattering level of interest. Natasha repaid the favor, letting her eyes roam over Bobbi’s form, taking in the pull of muscle under skin, watching a drop of sweat meander its way down her stomach. She was absolutely lovely.

“Perhaps we should go to dinner some time.” She leaned her shoulder against the wall. “Compare notes?”

“Or…” Bobbi dragged the word out as she started slowly unwrapping her hands. “We could not do the whole dancing around game and one of us could just ask the other out on a date.”

“That is an option.” Natasha’s smile widened. “Not usually my style, though.”

“Good thing it’s mine.” Bobbi laughed. “Any chance you like Italian?”

“If you mean the place down the street, then yes.”

“With the good espresso and pignolata to die for?”

“Perfect for sharing.”

“Absolutely. Seven o’clock?” Bobbi smirked. “I promise all the dirty details you could want over dessert.”

Natasha laughed. She couldn’t quite manage to hold it in and it which only made Bobbi’s smile widen. “I suppose I’ll have to sing for my supper then? You’ll expect me to repay the favor?”

Bobbi looked her up and down again. “We’ll see. It was your suggestion that we trade notes.”

“Touché.” Natasha shook her head. She understood some of the attraction Clint had for this woman, and the reasons she’d gotten from Phil and Nick were just as varied. She was starting to see what that _something_ that none of them had been able to put a name to was. Bobbi was charming, as open as anyone in their line of work could be while still being safe, and very easy to connect with. It no doubt made her better at her job, but it also explained why Natasha found so many of her lovers falling into bed with this woman. Obviously she’d have to investigate this further. “Seven o’clock then.”

By quarter to nine they were starting their second bottle of Barolo. Natasha wasn’t entirely sure if her far-easier-than-normal laugh was because of that, or the woman across from her. “I’m still trying to figure out how his feet get that cold. It’s inhuman.” Natasha took another sip of wine and shook her head.

Bobbi smirked. “If we could get Clint’s ice feet and Nick the human furnace in the same bed, we might be able to get a comfortable night’s sleep.” 

“Now that is an interesting idea.”

“Isn’t it?” Bobbi grinned and took a sip from her own glass. “Throw Phil in the middle and that’s what keeps me warm on those cold winter nights in the middle of nowhere.” She laughed, her stocking clad foot sliding over Natasha’s ankle. “I’m betting they’ve got a few ideas of their own along those lines.”

“I have no doubt.” Natasha reached across the table, tracing the tip of her finger over Bobbi’s knuckles. “I admit, I’ve thought about it too.”

“Same here.” Bobbi laced their fingers together and her smile got a little warmer. “So why don’t we do something about that.”

Natasha returned the smile and squeezed her hand. “Do you think they’ll pack up dessert for us?”

~*~*~*~

Clint came through the office door at an impressive pace. Phil was almost ready to bet that Barton was going to knock the door down instead of opening it. Nick looked up from the reports he and Phil had been going through. “Something on your mind, Barton?”

“That’s one way to put it.” Clint was staring at the screen on his phone as if it held the meaning of life. “Checked your messages lately?” Both Phil and Nick shook their heads. Clint sighed and bit his lip before continuing. “Okay, well… no bullshit. We’re all fucking the same people. No need to dance around it.”

“That’s very mature of you.”

“Yeah, well… check your messages.” 

Phil watched as Nick pulled his phone out and tapped on it a few times. One eyebrow rose considerably. It was more of a tell than he was expecting. “You may want to take a look at this, Phil.”

Phil pulled his phone out of his pocket and got to his messages, scrolling through until a photo message from Bobbi popped up. The subject line read simply ‘you should join us’. He opened the message and it took every ounce of training he had to keep his jaw from dropping. Bobbi held the camera over her, mouth open, eyes closed in what was very obviously a moan as Natasha’s lips pressed to her very naked breasts. “Jesus…” The word came out on a breath.

“Yeah.” Clint was watching him closely, licking his lips. “So, we’re going, right?”

The look Nick shot him over the desk said more than Clint probably realized. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“On you.” Phil watched Clint try to figure that out bit. He took pity on him a moment later. “Knowing these two, they’re not going to settle for the three of us just being an audience. Full participation is likely on the menu.”

“And?”

Nick chuckled. “It’s all or nothing, Barton. Are you in for that?”

“Are you kidding?” Clint laughed. It wasn’t quite the reaction Phil had been expecting. “Have you seen yourselves? I was thinking about coming up here anyway even before Bobbi and Nat got all porn star on us.” He looked between Phil and Nick as if he were sizing up which one of them he wanted to kiss first. “Fuck yes, I’m in.”

Nick’s gaze fell on Phil next. “What about you? This is a lot… even for us.”

“I’m in.” He looked over at Clint and smiled. “Definitely.”

Nick smiled back at him and got up from behind the desk, moving around to where Clint was standing and stood in front of him for a moment. Phil had an idea of what he probably meant to do but even he hadn’t mastered predicting the moves of Nick Fury. The man’s hand came up, resting on the nape of Clint’s neck before pulling him into a deep kiss. Phil watched as the shiver the kiss brought to life worked its way up Clint’s spine and smiled at the soft, surprised moan that left him. He knew that feeling; the way Nick had of making whoever he was kissing feel like the rest of the universe disappeared. It bordered on addictive. They were both breathless when Nick pulled back. “Still in?” 

Clint nodded, seemingly trying to collect himself. He blinked at Nick for a bit before turning to Phil. “Is he always that intense?”

Phil couldn’t quite stop the chuckle that he left out as he stepped closer, pressing his own kiss to Clint’s lips. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

~*~*~*~*~

Bobbi’s hand caught Nick’s lapel as the door opened and she pulled him into a dirty, hard kiss. “About time.” How she managed to grab both his and Clint’s hands as Nick kissed her again, _and_ drag all three of them into Natasha’s bedroom, Phil would never quite be able to figure out. But it was enough to hear Natasha’s soft, throaty laugh as they crossed the doorway.

“I think you’re being greedy, Bobbi.”

“Do you blame me?”

“Not at all.” Natasha crawled to the foot of the bed as Bobbi pulled Nick down on top of her, fingers flying over buttons and zippers in a deliberate—and judging by the way Nick was moaning, in that moment, successful—search for skin contact. 

Natasha called the California king bed a ridiculous, decadent expense, but she was quick to point out in the same breath that she’d earned a few ridiculous, decadent expenses in her life. She watched them both as Phil sat down on the end of the bed and Clint licked his lips, eyes locked on the couple next to them. “Join them. That is the point of being here, isn’t it?”

He saw Natasha’s lips curl up as Clint moved toward the couple. Nick saw him and lifted Bobbi easily to straddle both of their knees. She laughed, her head falling back with a soft moan as Clint sucked on her neck, his hands cupping her breasts as Nick’s hands found her ass. Her hips rocked into the touch, one hand bracing herself on Nick’s chest, the other gripping Clint’s hip. “Clothes. Off. Now.” The words came out on a gasp, the hand pressed to Nick’s chest slipping between fabric and skin. 

Clint pulled her back, kissing her lips and slipping one hand down between her thighs. Bobbi gasped, hips bucking forward at the touch which gave Nick enough time to get out of his clothes. His fingers joined Clint’s a moment later and his kiss pressed to her lips to give Clint the same opportunity.

“Always the voyeur.” Natasha’s voice was in Phil’s ear as she pulled on his tie, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her breasts pressed to his back through the suit.

“It’s a good show.” He shrugged as she swung herself around him, straddling his lap and kissing his lips as his arms wrapped around her. She tasted like Bobbi and the mental image that put in his head made him moan softly. The look she gave him as he pulled back said she knew what caused that sound. Natasha glanced over, watching as Bobbi writhed between Nick and Clint. “So responsive… it’s beautiful, making her come.”

“I know.”

“Of course you do.” She tossed his tie behind her as she started on the buttons on his shirt. He tossed his jacket in the same direction before letting his hands wander. She arched into him as his fingers traced the top of her ass. “You are something of a treasure, Phil.”

He chuckled. “I aim to please.”

“And we all appreciate your efforts.” She kissed him again, giving him another taste of her lips before a long, low moan pulled their attention back to Nickm Clint, and Bobbi.

The moan had come from Nick, but Phil had known that even before he looked. The sight was no less mesmerizing because of that bit of knowledge. Bobbi slid slowly down Nick’s shaft, gasping into the kiss she was sharing with Clint. Nick’s hands moved up and down her thighs as she sank down on him. She broke the kiss with a groan as Nick thrust up into her and Clint did something—Phil had a fairly good guess at what exactly—with the fingers he’d slid down her spine.

Natasha smiled and got up, obviously having similar thoughts to Phil’s, and moved toward the nightstand. A second later, a small bottle landed on the bed beside Clint. It took a moment but he looked down and smiled. “Thanks, Nat.”

“Thank me later.” She laughed and pressed against Phil’s back. “We should join them.” Her teeth closed on his ear lobe and he groaned, letting his eyes close for just a second to savor the sensation. “You want him. I can tell.” Her hand drifted down his stomach and cupped his hard on through his pants. “Go take what you want..”

“I want a lot of things.” He turned his head, kissing her lips again. “You included.”

“You’ll have me. One way or another.” Her smile grew predatory and he couldn’t resist kissing her again before reaching back toward the drawer. He found what he was looking for quickly, pressing it into her hand. Her eyebrow crept up. “If that’s what you want.”

“I do.” He took the strapless strap on from her again and slid the bulb of the toy against her clit. 

Natasha laughed breathlessly, guiding his hand and pressing the toy into herself with a groan. “Get over there or we’ll miss our window.”

Clint was slowly working his slick fingers in and out of Bobbi’s ass as Nick held her still. She moaned and squirmed as much as they’d let her but it seemed like he was as thorough with this as he was with everything else. Phil pressed close, his chest firm against Clint’s back, and pressed a line of kisses across his shoulders. “Is she ready?” He pulled back enough to squeeze some lube into his hand before wrapping it around Clint’s cock, slowly slicking him up.

“I don’t know.” He voice almost shook when Phil brought his hand around and teased Clint’s ass. “You ready, Birdie?”

“Fuck…” The word came out on a breath as she fought against Nick’s grip. “Yes. Yes, just fuck me!”

Natasha’s laugh filled the space again. “So impatient.” She tsked and shook her head before kissing Bobbi’s lips. She swallowed the groan she made as the head of Clint’s cock disappeared into her ass, Clint’s own groan echoing as Phil’s fingers mirrored the move into him. Natasha moved slowly, shifting her kisses from Bobbi to Clint as Phil’s fingers worked him open. “Do you know how much he wants to fuck you?” She whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Clint’s body shivered as Nick slowly guided Bobbi’s rhythm. They lost themselves in the rhythm, until Natasha’s fingers finally found Phil’s ass. “Karma, darling?” She chuckled in his ear.

“The best kind.” Clint answered for him, letting his head loll back and giving Phil a chance to finally catch those lips again in a deep, dirty kiss. “Are you just going to finger me or…”

“Or…” Phil smiled against his lips and pulled his fingers away, slicking up his cock and pressing closer to Clint’s back. The slow rock of his hips into Bobbi was easy to match and Phil worked himself deeper with each motion, both of them moaning shamelessly.

“Mm. Best view in the house.” Nick’s voice was low and sent a spark through all of them.

“Getting impatient, Boss?” Phil let out a small laugh that morphed into a groan as Natasha’s fingers scissored apart.

Nick nipped at Bobbi’s throat and watched her shiver and the vibrations of his laugh worked across her skin. “A little.”

“Well then, I won’t keep you waiting any longer.” Natasha bit gently on Phil’s throat as the blunt end of her strap on took the place of her fingers. Clint tensed around him as she pressed deeper and their collective rhythm slowly sped.

Overwhelming was the only word Phil felt truly described the experience. Between the sensation of Natasha gradually fucking him harder and faster, Clint tightening around him and the growing sounds of Nick and Bobbi’s mounting pleasure, he found it hard to concentrate. He let the euphoric feeling wash over him, riding wave after wave of pleasure until a sharp cry pulled eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed open.

Nick had ducked his head, lips wrapped around Bobbi’s nipple as she shook and moaned. “Fuck… fuck, yes! I’m—“ her words dissolved into a scream as her back arched. Nick’s grip on her hips tightened and his own curses echoed hers as she dragged him over the edge with her.

Clint’s rhythm faltered; a long, strung out groan leaving him. Phil could hear Bobbi talking to him as he picked up the pace. “Come on, babe.” She kissed him deeply, her hips rocking back into him with an oversensitive moan. “No macho shit. We want you to come. I know you love fucking my ass, Clint. I know you want to come. Come on…”

Phil shifted his angle a little, causing both Clint and he to cry out. The shift not only let him hit Clint’s prostate but let Natasha and her toy hit Phil’s. He bit down on Clint’s shoulder, holding in a moan. Natasha laughed. “Stubborn bastards.” Phil was, in that moment having a hard time disagreeing with her on that point. Phil wrapped an arm around Clint’s chest as he started to shake. The feel of Clint tightening up around him was too much. Before he could vocalize that thought though, he found his mouth otherwise occupied and Nick’s kiss triggered his orgasm, seemingly at the same time as Bobbi’s set Clint’s off. 

Phil slumped forward, resting his forehead against Clint’s shoulder. He was vaguely aware of Natasha pulling away and the toy pulling out of him but it wasn’t until Clint’s body turned a little that he opened his eyes again. He turned just in time to hear the soft thud of Natasha’s strap on hitting the floor and the gasping moan that left Natasha herself as Nick buried his face between her thighs. It only took a few sheet-gripping minutes before she came, screaming Nick’s name until her body melted into the mattress.

Phil found himself tangled with Clint and Bobbi with his head resting comfortably on Nick’s thigh. He looked around at the relaxed, sleepy and sated group and smiled to himself. If there was one thing he was absolutely sure of in that moment, it was that they should have done this years ago.

~*~*~*~*~

No one was ever really sure what was going on with the director, his one good eye, his favorite scientist and two favorite assassins. Clearly there was something between some of them. Clearly there was some form of affection here or there.

No one was quite sure. But they never came closer to the truth than when they were scoffing and nudging and waggling eyebrows. ‘Well, maybe they’re all sleeping together!” They’d laugh and shake there heads and go back to work with a chuckle in their voice.

Because really, who would ever believe such a thing?


End file.
